Kimi no Mirai
|kanji=キミノミライ |rōmaji=Kimi no Mirai |english=Your Future |band=ROOT FIVE |song number=17 |starting episode=Episode 204 |ending episode=Episode 214 |previous song=Kokoro no Kagi |next song=Don't let me down }} Kimi no Mirai is the seventeenth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by ROOT FIVE. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Tomose jonetsu no Blaze Kimi dake no Spell Yotei chowa no shinario nara Moyashite nomi konjatte Orijinaru no furezu de Doko mademo tsuzuiteku Way Itsu mademo tsuzuiteku Days Kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah “Hitori bocchi” nante kitto Kono sekai ni ari wa shinaiyo Boku ga kimi wo Kimi ga boku wo Mitsuke dashita sono hi kara Owari yorimo Tsuzuki wo sagasou Dare mo shiranai youna Tomose jonetsu no Blaze Kimi dake no Spell Yotei chowa no shinario nara Moyashite nomi konjatte Zen ryoku de Raise Your Hands Doko ni itemo Mieru youni Todoku youni Kizande iku shomei wo Orijinaru no furezu de Doko mademo tsuzuiteku Way Itsu mademo tsuzuiteku Days Kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah |-| Kanji= 灯せ情熱のBlaze　君だけのSpell 予定調和のシナリオなら　燃やして飲み込んじゃって オリジナルのフレーズで どこまでも続いてくWay　いつまでも続いてくDays このままじゃ終われない　Yeah　yeah “一人ぼっち”なんてきっと この世界にありはしないよ 僕が君を　君が僕を 見つけ出したその日から 終わりよりも続きを探そう 誰も知らないような 灯せ情熱のBlaze　君だけのSpell 予定調和のシナリオなら　燃やして飲み込んじゃって 全力でRaise Your Hands どこに居ても見えるように　届くように 刻んでいく証明を　オリジナルのフレーズで どこまでも続いてくWay　いつまでも続いてくDays このままじゃ終われない　Yeah　yeah　 |-| English= Light the blaze of your passion, cast your spell If it’s a scene of pre-established harmony, burn and devour it. With a catchy phrase, And continue this way to forever. Days that go on forever, They will never end. Yeah yeah There’s no way you can be “alone” in a world like this. I found you. You found me. It started on the day we found each other. It’s not over, it goes on and we can find the way that nobody knows. Light the blaze of your passion, cast your spell If it’s a scene of pre-established harmony, burn and devour it. Raise your hands with all your might. So I can see it wherever I am. So that I can reach me. Engrave that proof, with a catchy phrase. And continue this way to forever. Days that go on forever, They will never end. Yeah yeah |-| Full Version Rōmaji= tomose jounetsu no Blaze kimi dake no Spell yotei chouwa no shinario nara moyashite nomikonjatte orijinaru no fureezu de doko made mo tsuzuiteku Way itsumade mo tsuzuiteku Days kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah “hitori bocchi” nante kitto kono sekai ni ari wa shinai yo boku ga kimi o kimi ga boku o mitsukedashita sono hi kara owari yori mo tsuzuki o sagasou dare mo shiranai youna tomose jounetsu no Blaze kimi dake no Spell yotei chouwa no shinario nara moyashite nomikonjatte zenryoku de Raise Your Hands doko ni itemo mieru youni todoku youni kizande iku shoumei o orijinaru no fureezu de doko made mo tsuzuiteku Way itsumade mo tsuzuiteku Days kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah omoidoori nante kitto ikanai hou ga ooi kedo kitai ijou no souzou ijou no mono ga itsumo matte irunda wakare yori mo deai o sagasou kesshite wasurenai youna mune ni shakunetsu no Blaze kiseki o okosu Spell daihon doori ni ikanai hodo tanoshimi wa fuete ikunda zenryoku de Raise Your Hands doko ni itemo mieru youni todoku youni kizande iku shoumei o orijinaru no fureezu de eien nante mayakashi demo kawaranai mono wa nakutemo dakara koso aiserunda yo kimi to miru ikiru tsunagu ima o tomose jounetsu no Blaze kimi dake no Spell yotei chouwa no shinario nara moyashite nomikonjatte mune ni shakunetsu no Blaze kiseki o okosu Spell daihon doori ni ikanai hodo tanoshimi wa fuete ikunda zenryoku de Raise Your Hands doko ni itemo mieru youni todoku youni kizande iku shoumei o orijinaru no furēzu de kimi dake no fureezu de doko made mo tsuzuiteku Way itsumade mo tsuzuiteku Days kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah doko made mo tsuzuiteku Way itsumade mo tsuzuiteku Days kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah |-| Kanji= 灯せ情熱の Blaze 君だけの Spell 予定調和のシナリオなら　燃やして飲み込んじゃって オリジナルのフレーズで どこまでも続いてく Way いつまでも続いてく Days このままじゃ終われない Yeah yeah “一人ぼっち”なんてきっと この世界にありはしないよ 僕が君を 君が僕を 見つけ出したその日から 終わりよりも続きを探そう 誰も知らないような 灯せ情熱の Blaze 君だけの Spell 予定調和のシナリオなら　燃やして飲み込んじゃって 全力で Raise Your Hands どこに居ても見えるように　届くように 刻んでいく証明を　オリジナルのフレーズで どこまでも続いてく Way いつまでも続いてく Days このままじゃ終われない Yeah yeah 思い通りなんてきっと 行かないほうが多いけど 期待以上の　想像以上の ものがいつも待っているんだ 別れよりも出会いを探そう 決して忘れないような 胸に灼熱のBlaze 奇跡を起こすSpell 台本通りにいかないほど　楽しみは増えていくんだ 全力で Raise Your Hands どこに居ても見えるように　届くように 刻んでいく証明を　オリジナルのフレーズで 永遠なんてまやかしでも 変わらないものはなくても だからこそ愛せるんだよ 君と見る　生きる　繋ぐ今を 灯せ情熱のBlaze 君だけの Spell 予定調和のシナリオなら　燃やして飲み込んじゃって 胸に灼熱のBlaze 奇跡を起こす Spell 台本通りにいかないほど　楽しみは増えていくんだ 全力で Raise Your Hands どこに居ても見えるように　届くように 刻んでいく証明を　オリジナルのフレーズで 君だけのフレーズで どこまでも続いてく Way いつまでも続いてく Days このままじゃ終われない Yeah yeah どこまでも続いてくWay いつまでも続いてくDays このままじゃ終われない Yeah yeah　 |-| English= Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all with your original phrase This way goes on to wherever Days go on forever Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah Surely there's no one "alone" in this world I haven't been ever since the day I found you, you found me Rather than the end, let's search for a continuation One that nobody knows Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you posses A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you Engrave this oath with your original phrase This way goes on to wherever Days will go on forever Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah Surely there are many times when things don't go like you want them but there's always things waiting for you that turn out better than expected, better than imagined Rather than goodbyes, let's search for a new encounter One that we'll never forget The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen The joy increases when we stop following the script With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you Engrave this oath with your original phrase "Forever" might be just my delusion There might be nothing that remains unchanged but that's precisely why I love watching you, living, and the present that connect us Light up the blaze of passion, that spell only you possess A peaceful scenario might have been the plan but just burn and gulp it all The scorching blaze in your chest is a spell that makes miracles happen The joy increases when we stop following the script With all your might raise your hands, so that wherever you are I'll be able to see you Engrave this oath with your original phrase, with that phrase that's only yours This way goes on to wherever Days go on forever Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah This way goes on to wherever Days go on forever Like this, they won't ever end yeah yeah Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme